


eyes on you

by tagurselfimchilifries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cam Girls, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Modern Royalty, Pornography, Useless Lesbians, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagurselfimchilifries/pseuds/tagurselfimchilifries
Summary: "A cam girl. Well. This explains how Ty Lee has been able to afford college, after all."Azula accidentally becomes Ty Lee's biggest fan.





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. so as you may be aware, this is the account where i dump things i can't publish where my friends might see them. azula/ty lee will become more evident, and there will eventually be more graphic depictions of sex. but for now im just trying to blow off steam.

Azula, favored child of Firelord Ozai, has found herself in quite the predicament. It's not entirely unpleasant, this predicament––Ty Lee is captivating onscreen, her smooth porcelain skin glimmering with the sheen of sweat. That silly pink robe Azula had never seen the point of suddenly looks very appealing as it drapes and hands from those perfect, rounded shoulders. But oh, what to do, what to do?  
  
Azula absolutely _cannot_ be seen consorting with someone who degrades herself so willingly like this. And Ty Lee most definitely _does,_  obediently following the orders typed into the chat as the cash flows in. She's clearly used to this, pressing harder against the raspberry-pink vibrator and moaning for the camera.  
  
Well. This explains how Ty Lee has been able to afford college, after all. A cam girl. And she's not bad at it. She knows her angles––Azula momentarily puts her plotting on hold as Ty Lee rises from her seated position, adjusting the camera to give a better view of her figure as she stands. For a second, a tiny part of fire princess mourns the closing of those shapely thighs. Then, the acrobat opens her arms, and the pink gossamer robe falls in one luxurious slide, baring everything. Azula's breath catches.  
  
No, she simply cannot be seen consorting with... this. Azula is transfixed. Ty Lee's hand is moving faster between her legs, hips jerking a little.   
  
She's close. That soft pink mouth falls open, panting. Ty Lee releases the highest, sweetest whimper Azula's ever heard and finishes by squirting all over the floor.   
  
Well now. She's very much in a predicament now. One hand rests very comfortably between her thighs, while the other hovers over the link to the next video. Azula can't very well go off ruining reputations and cutting ties willy-nilly. And Ty Lee is an important member of Azula's team. She needs her for the elite circle of spies and guards she's been assembling in the event of her crowning. So, she clearly can't turn Ty Lee in. And confronting her and asking her to stop is just as likely to deter her from working as exposing her. She'll leave the gymnast be. Satisfied, she leans back in her chair.  
  
No, she won't be stopping Ty Lee. Then what next? The hand dangling between her own legs is unbearably warm.  
  
It can't hurt. There's no way for the other girl to know, and Azula is just one of the _many_ people viewing this. Besides, Ty Lee clearly enjoys putting herself on display like this. No reason Azula shouldn't.  
  
She clicks on the link. Nobody needs to know.


End file.
